Just another ordinary day at Mystic Falls
by hlfudge
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves aren't the only weird things going on at Mystic Falls. WARNING: This story is extremely random and may get very confusing. Read at your own risk  includes stuff from supernatural, the secret circle, the dark knight and ect


**WARNING: The following content that your about to read may get extremely random and confusing. Read at your own risk!**

"Elena, I love you! Let's run away and get married," Damon offers while down on one knee. I let out a sigh.

"Damon, we've been over this a thousand times. I would if I could. But see this," I say while taking out my script from my jean pocket.

"What about that?" asks Damon not getting the point.

"This right here is my script, and it says that I still have to be heartbroken over Stefan leaving me for Klaus," I say in a DUHH voice.

"Whoa wait a minute, we've got scripts? And even more importantly, STEFAN'S GAY's?" exclaims Damon while standing up. Before I could answer two men came running into the scene.

"There he is, the vampire who killed the news lady Andy Star," One of the two men says while pointing at Damon.

"Dude calm down, you got the wrong vampire. I didn't kill Andy, my brother Stefan did. Last time I checked he was in Chicago," Damon sighs. I watch as disappointment crosses the men's faces.

"You got the wrong location, AGAIN," says one of the men lashing out at the other man.

"What's your names?" I ask confused.

"Oh my name is Dean and that over there is my brother Sam," says Dean while waving at us. Before anyone could say anything, a Wendigo runs into the scene and eats Sam.

"I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU," Dean cry's at the monster. The Wendigo lets out a Roar. Damon and I watch as Dean runs the opposite direction, screaming at the top of his lungs. The Wendigo run's right past Damon and I, following Dean.

"What the hell was that thing?" I hear a voice from behind us. We turn around to see Cassie from the Secret Circle giving us the ' WTF' look. Before we could answer, Klaus and Stefan come running into the scene.

"I thought I killed you," says Klaus while pointing at me. As Klaus takes a step towards us, he stops when Dean go running past us again, still screaming on the top of his lungs.

"What's his problem?" asks Klaus. As if trying to answer his question, three Wendigo's run by, one of them running over Klaus. When Dean and the Wendigo's are out of sight, everyone turns to see the crushed Klaus lying on the floor.

"I guess we found another way to kill a hybrid," Damon points out. Everyone stares in confusion when Bridget from Ringer comes onto the scene.

"Hey aren't you that lady from Buffy the vampire slayer?" Stefan states while pointing as Bridget.

"God does anyone not watch any of my other movies," Bridget sighs while placing her hands on her hips. I turn around when someone taps my shoulders. It was the Joker from the dark knight.

"By any chance have you seen a man in a bat costume?' the Joker asks while raising the eyebrow. I just shake my head.

"Dude, what the hell is all that make up for? You look like a drag queen," Damon points out. A shiver goes up my spin when the Joker cracks his neck.

"Coming from the man who gave up killing for a woman," says the Joker while giving Damon an evil glare.

"Ohhh, why so serious?" asks Damon while tilting his head. I watch as the Joker's nostrils flare.

"Oh now you've crossed the line," says the Joker while pushing his sleeves up, getting ready to fight.

Before anyone could move, Dean goes running by again, still screaming at the tops of his lungs. Everyone's eyes grow huge as we now see 219 Wendigo's coming our way.

Before anyone could move, the Wendigo's run over everyone, ending everyone's life except for Dean, who continues to run like that for another 9 hours before finally getting eaten.

The end.

_**Lol its 2;30 in the morning right now and I just had to write this haha. Sorry if it sucked. Please leave a review and thanks for taking the time to read. If you liked this random story, then I suggest you read my other very random story called 'Queen of randomness' lol. XOXO**_


End file.
